Fakémon Tournament/Thoriminal
'Thoriminal '''is a battle Pokémon in ''Fakemon Tournament. Background Thoriminal is a humanoid Grass/Dark type based on a rat combined with a criminal. It is covered in green fur, with the legs and eyebrows having darker-colored fur. It has a "beard" similar to a bandit's scarf and a big brown-greenish nose with whiskers. It's eyes are black with yellow irises and it has two ear, the inside of which are a light green. Many spiky vines cover his body; even its tail is one. It has yellow claws on the tip of it's arms and feet; these are the only signs of it having hands. It is surprisingly small, and is in fact smaller then any of the canon starters, beign only 1 meter tall (3'03") Thoriminal is an unpopular Pokémon, which is mainly explained by it's rudeness; it's saliva is like green paint, and it uses it to make graffiti. This paint is very hard to remove, and it likes to spit on foes during and after battle. Most Thoriminal are cowards, but the ones trained for tournaments are not as wimpy. Most natural ones do not actually try to physically harm other Pokémon; it gains more pleasure from messing with their mind. If it needs to attack, it will use it's whip-like tail, which allows it to hurt foes from a distance. It's claws may also come handy. Thoriminal is more of a glass cannon overall, having rather low defenses but high speed and damage output. Gameplay Thoriminal is a Speed-based Pokémon, and this is reflected in it's moves; Thoriminal's moves have little startup lag and they are performed quickly; a new player can easily get overwhelmed by the speed of it's attacks. It is able to reach rather long lengths by whipping the foe with it's tail, but these attacks are weaker then the attacks it uses with it's claws. Thoriminal's moves have notably low knockback, which is another one of his flaws. Finally, his health is quite low. One can notice his whip attacks are stronger if they hit the foe on the tip of the whip, and weaker if they hit the foe from the back of the tail. Thoriminal's cowardliness is not only shown in flavor; when it's health drops below half, it's ability Wimp Out activates, where it's expressions and animations look scared. It also affects its attacks by making them do less damage, but they are done even faster then before. Experienced players should adapt to this by overwhelming the foe with combos, making up for the attack nerf. During Synergy Burst, Thoriminal's thorns go a much darker color, his claws get longer, and his fur gets messier and wilder in general. He gets generally stronger; the Synergy Burst also automatically heals him back to slightly above 50% HP if he is below that; otherwise, it gives him an extra boost to speed. Moveset Trivia *Thoriminal is the first Pokémon to be added by Poisonshot and the second one overall. *Thoriminal is the final evolution of Tratree, the Grass starter in Poisonshot's Pokémon Generation. *Despite Thoriminal having the Dark type as his secondary typing, none of his special moves are Dark type, and the only attack that really involves the Dark type is Rogue Vine Constrict, his Burst Attack, and it also involves the Grass type. Category:Fakemon Tournament Category:Subpages Category:Grass Pokémon Category:Dark Pokémon Category:Pokémon (series) Category:Playable Characters